villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Jinks
Mr. Jinks is the titular main antagonist, deuteragonist and anti-villain/anti-hero in the television series Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, a segment of The Huckleberry Hound Show. He was voiced by the late Daws Butler, who also played Hokey Wolf and Snagglepuss. Biography Mr. Jinks is one of the main characters of Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (the other two characters being Pixie & Dixie). He speaks with an accent that sounds like a impersonation of Marlon Brando. The setting of the show is pretty much is the same concept of Tom & Jerry (which was also created by William Hanna & Joseph Barbera for MGM studios). Much like MGM's feline star, Mr. Jinks is a dim-witted, idiotic, bullying house cat who just like Tom, enjoys bullying mice (particularly Pixie & Dixie) to no end, and usually does so for his own amusement. He has done many despicable, yet harmful things to the shows' true heroes. Fortunately, both Pixie & Dixie usually have a plan to outsmart and get back at Mr. Jinks, who often feels the painful vice-versa attacks. In one of the first episodes released in 1958, Mr Jinks is seen hitting poor Pixie & Dixie with a frying pan, after both mice unsuccessfully attempts to catch some kitchen food, and Mr. Jinks just happens to be hiding out, waiting for a sneak attack on the two mice. Fed up with the torture, Pixie & Dixie hire "Judo Jax", a martial arts performing mouse to "exterminate" Mr. Jinks. Judo confronts Mr. Jinks who once again bashed him with a frying pan. However, unlike Pixie & Dixie, Judo seems unhurt by Mr. Jinks attack, and starts attacking him by throwing Mr. Jinks to one side of the house, and throwing him again towards another. Throughout that same episode, Mr. Jinks gets brutally assaulted by Judo, and at the end of the episode, Judo leaves a disguise for both mice to trick Mr. Jinks. As Pixie dressed up in the disguise, Mr Jinks (who is in position to attack) mistakes him for Judo and runs off scared. In some episodes, Mr. Jinks is proven to not be all bad, as in a latter episode he serves as a anti-hero. In this episode, a fancy dinner party is being held, and Mr. Jinks is hired to protect the party's food. Pixie and Dixie are shown in this episode to be food thieves, as they constantly steal and eat food, and Mr. Jinks is unable to stop them. Mr. Jinks actually gets blamed every time his boss finds out whats happening. In the later years, Mr. Jinks has also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series including Yogi's Gang and Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics. In these particular series, he's not as villainous as he was during the 1958–1961 years. Gallery 400full-mr.-jinks.jpg jinksinjured.png|Mr.Jinks injured. jinkshungry.png Trivia *Mr. Jinks is perhaps the first recurring villain ever created by Hanna-Barbera. And in reality is a Hanna-Barbera neutral good character. Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predator Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists